


В одно мгновение

by Eithline



Category: Southland
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост-первая серия; Бен кое-что осознает</p>
            </blockquote>





	В одно мгновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In an Instant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52970) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Бену, в общем-то, нравятся люди. По мнению Купера, это стоит где-то между желанием помочь окружающим и _купить колу всему миру_ , в чем тот его обвинил в пятницу. Но это нормально. Бену нравятся люди, вот только Купер — другое дело.

Большинство людей отличается от Купера. А может и нет, но Бену не приходится проводить с этими людьми по восемнадцать часов кряду. У него мелькает короткая мысль, что он даже с отцом не проводил так много времени. Впрочем, не лучшее сравнение. Купер не имеет ничего общего с отцом Бена. Пусть даже этот тупой, сродни Стокгольмскому синдрому, проблеск гордости, который он чувствует каждый раз, когда Купер читает его отчет за день, чересчур похож на то, что он испытывал в детстве, когда у него получалось привлечь внимание отца на достаточное время для того, чтобы успеть выклянчить жалкое подобие одобрения.

Купер не самовлюбленный, недалекий придурок, как его папочка. Купер, с большой вероятностью, съехавший с катушек, а еще... а еще _злой_ , как бы по-детски это ни звучало. Правда, он очень даже мил с теми, кто в этом нуждается, и он хорошо относится к Чики, — но не к Бену.

Ну да ладно, может, это все для того, чтобы закалить его дух или что-то в этом роде. Бен честно старается не принимать все близко к сердцу, следуя совету Чики, но все равно. Этот чувак ему не нравится.  
Так что они сидят в машине — блин, они вечно сидят в машине, Бен работает всего шесть дней, и эти машины ему уже _снятся_. И даже во сне ему не дают сесть за руль. Они в машине, и Купер троллит его по поводу туфель. Его чертовых _туфель_.

Да, он в туфлях. И они черные. И удобные. Ему приходится в них ходить целых восемнадцать часов без перерыва. Они вроде как дорогие, но, черт, Купер тоже ходит не в тапочках с распродажи. Купер уже давно работает в полиции, логично, что он и зарабатывает побольше Бена. Не то чтобы этот чувак затаил на него злобу — нет, он просто решил зациклиться на теме богатеньких родителей Шермана. Молодец, замечательно, Бен же не слышал раньше ничего подобного.

Прошло уже три минуты, а Купер все еще продолжает болтать о его туфлях, и если бы это было в колледже, если бы это было в академии, если бы Купер был кем-нибудь другим, в каком-нибудь другом месте, Бен бы сказал этому просвещенному человеку _да ну нахуй_ и еще бы добавил, серьезно, эта твоя одержимость обувью выглядит слегка по-гейски.

Он на самом деле открывает рот — что угодно, лишь бы оборвать эту чушь, даже Купер уже должен был устать, это наверняка просто автопилот, — а потом его осеняет.

Он не понимает, как не заметил этого раньше. Вспоминает, как его инструкторы в Академии постоянно твердили, что нужно обращать внимание на то, о чем люди не говорят, что это и есть самое важное.

Бен работает с ним в паре шесть дней, и Купер на протяжении всего этого времени троллил его, такого богатенького, испорченного, супер образованного и вообще свалившегося на них, как манна небесная.  
И ни разу Купер не назвал его пидором. Ни разу.

Бен хмурится в окно, вспоминая. Дьюи обзывал, конечно, но всего пару раз — о, Господи, и то, когда Купера не было рядом. Чики молчала, но она бы и не стала такое говорить.

Боже, даже однокурсники вечно придумывали ему разные прозвища, пока он не обошел всех, кроме Линдси и Кары, на стрелковом полигоне, да и потом его подкалывали только на тему ангелов Чарли. Но Купер _ни разу_ не сказал этого слова. Девчонкой обзывать — пожалуйста, сколько угодно. Геем — никогда. Бену приходит в голову всего одна причина, и это явно не то, что Купер — настоящий человек двадцать первого века и не оскорбляет людей из-за их абсолютно нормальных сексуальных предпочтений. Господи боже, _Купер — гей_.

Купер — гей, и это секрет. Об этом говорит молчание: Купер молчит, даже Дьюи молчит. Молчание Чики не такое очевидное — когда Бен спросил, в чем проблема Купера, она лишь сказала, что теорий много. Намеки. Разговоры вокруг да около. Никто ничего не говорит прямо, ни Купер, ни люди в его окружении.

Купер из старшего поколения. Это Стоунволл и СПИД, и никаких «у Хизер две мамы!»; а полиция и армия еще сильнее отстают в таких вопросах. Бену это все кажется далеким и странным. Купер не ходил в старшую школу и колледж, где мальчики свободно встречаются с мальчиками. Купер пошел в армию.

Бен даже представить не может, каково это — в сорок лет иметь за спиной тайну, о которой молчат все. Он не может представить, как это повлияло бы на него самого. Может, он бы и правда немного тронулся. Может, он бы и правда злобно вел себя по отношению к молодому парню, который спокойно взял дополнительный курс истории ЛГБТ, а также провел кучу пьяных экспериментов, чтобы прийти к выводу: он гей на четыре с половиной пива.

Несколько лет назад, пытаясь справиться с очередным маминым нервным срывом, злящийся на нее, потому что он был всего лишь студентом колледжа и ему казалось, что он не должен этим заниматься, Бен внезапно осознал, что это не имеет значения. Она его мама, она облажалась, и ей тяжело, а ему сейчас проще, чем ей, и поэтому он тот, кто несет ответственность. Это было очень странное ощущение — пугающее до чертиков, если честно, — заботиться о ком-то, кто всегда заботился о нем. Ну, пыталась заботиться, как могла.

И сейчас он чувствует себя примерно так же: он знает Купера меньше недели — да Купер ему даже не _нравится_! — и этот коп выглядит несокрушимым и надежным человеком, хоть и с придурью. Но теперь Бену известен его секрет и он сохранит его ради Купера, пусть про себя он и не стал бы скрывать такие вещи. Сейчас он, хоть и немного, но ответственен за него. Это ужасает, но ничего не поделаешь.

Бен дергается в сторону, когда Купер шлепает его по руке и говорит:

— Ты еще с нами, космонавт?

Бен пялится на него пару секунд, думает _о Господи, да заткнись нахуй_ , как он думал тысячу раз за эту неделю, а потом внезапно смеется.

Гей или нет, но Купер — это Купер, а Бен всего лишь сопляк, который не имеет права его жалеть.

Купер усмехается:

— Хочешь поделиться шуткой, парень?

Бен справляется со смехом и улыбается, качая головой и отводя взгляд.

— Просто понял, что ты был прав.

Когда Бен украдкой смотрит на него, то замечает самодовольную ухмылку. Купер даже не потрудился спросить, в чем именно был прав, но больше ничего не сказал. До конца смены у Шермана в голове вертится эта дурацкая песенка про кока-колу. И поделом ему.


End file.
